ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Techadonic Madness Unleashed
This is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. This is also the first episode of the second season. This is a new season! Now there is the Quotation version. Plot *Ben: Looks like we're in BIG trouble. *Kevin: What makes you think that? *Ben: Look. *Kevin: (Looks at the thing Ben is looking at) I can't see any- (sees Techadon robot) Ohhhhhhhh.... *Gwen: Could you guys stop arguing and get to the fight? *Ben: Don't worry. I've got an old trick up my sleeve... (transforms) CURLZ!!! Wait what? I wanted Goop! This Ultimatrix might have some Ultimate forms, but it's not as good as the- (gets hit by robot) YOWCH!! *Kevin: I'm on it! (absorbs Techadon metal) Take this! (Hits Techadon) *Techadon: Damage acquired. Preparing for auto-destruct. 10... 9... 8... *Kevin: WOAH!!! Not good not good!! *Techadon: 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... (explodes) KRAKA-BOOM!!! BOOSH!!!!! *Gwen: Watch out!!! His parts are flying around like... um... uh... things!!! *Curlz: Time to go REAL hero! (transforms) ARMODRILLO!!! Now this is what I like! (gets hit by Techadon torso) OOF!!! *Gwen: BEN! Are you Okay? *Armodrillo: Sure. Just a few dents, but I'm not broken. *Kevin: (from under pile of Techadon body parts) mmph! (lifts up parts) You should have helped! *Armodrillo: So it's time to- (changes back) -search for other robots. *Kevin: We don't have to. *Ben: Why? *Gwen: There's a Techadon right behind you. *Ben: Oh Man! *Kevin: Don't have such a long face. You don't look like bait to me. *Ben: (glares at Kevin) Yeah yeah very funny. (transforms) Shade! I don't seem to look powerful, but you just are trying to destroy me, huh? *Techadon: (through speaker) Yes, I am. *Shade: That voice sounds familiar... Oh no. *Gwen: What's wrong? *Shade: Darkstar. *Kevin: Wait a moment! You mean Darkstar Darkstar or a different Darkstar that I don't know about? *Shade: I mean Darkstar Darkstar. *Techadon: That is correct. *Shade: What is the point of attacking us? You're already back into your normal form, so I don't see a point in trying to avenge something. *Techadon: I hate fourth wall breaks, but I have to say this. Since the episode 'The Creature from Beyond', the Lucubra had taken my powers. I don't have a choice, but I'll have to take yours. *Shade: Never happen. (shoots cosmic ray at Techadon, destroying it) So how do you feel now? *Darkstar: Never felt better. (appears in front of an army of Techadon robots) How do YOU feel now? *Shade: Devastated. (Ultimatrix times out) *Kevin: Hey Darkstar! (absorbs road) *Darkstar: What do you want, Levin? *Kevin: (hits Darkstar with macehand) This! *Gwen: Tur-bo! (blows Darkstar into ocean) *Ben: It's time to go hero! (transforms) Humongousaur!!! (Kevin gets hit by Techadons) Umm... maybe its time to go ultimate? (transforms) Ultimate Humongousaur! (shoots down all Techadons) Well, job's finished. *Gwen: Now who's gonna tidy this up? *Kevin: Soz, I've gotta visit the Plumbers Academy. *Gwen: Ben? *Ult. Humongousaur: I'm leaving it to you, Gwen. (turns back) I'm starving, going to get some chilli fries. *Gwen: Oh come on! THE END Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin E. Levin Villains Darkstar Techadons Aliens Used Curlz (accidental transformation; selected alien was Goop) Armodrillo Shade Humongousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Main Events *Darkstar returns. Category:Episodes